


Where No One Goes

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine relaxes with his trusty steed, Cloud.





	Where No One Goes

It had been such a long time since Daine had ridden any of his horses. Okay maybe not that long, but it had been about half a month. All he felt like doing was taking them into the paddock and lunging them over jumps and such. After being turned into a horse, he started to learn what hurt and what didn’t. Though his horses also didn’t have to roll a giant ball or jump through fire to save their own lives. That race left Daine aching in more ways than one. As he grabbed Cloud from his stall, he stumbled. He hadn’t even been drinking that morning but he guessed he still had a buzz from last night when he downed at least two bottles of pure vodka.

He sighed, patting Cloud’s neck. “Sorry bud, didn’t mean it.” The dapple lusitano gave him a small nicker and nudged him a little in concern. Daine gave a small smile in return. Though it was more of a sad smile, if he smiled these days, it was mostly fake.

“So, ready to go out for a bit, Cloud?” He asked his horse. Daine didn’t know why he talked to Cloud but he swore Cloud could understand him and even talk to him sometimes. Cloud’s ears went up, and excited look coming to his eye. He let out a loud whinny and barreled past Daine out the doors of the barn and out to the land of South Hoof. Daine sighed, closing the barn doors and going to find Cloud. He called out his name multiple times before he was knocked down by a giant equine head. Getting the breath knocked out of him for a second, he turned around to find an obviously smiling Lusitano. Daine sighed and got up “Ha ha, very funny.” He rolled his eyes as his dapple grey let out a nicker that sounded more like a laugh.

Daine never used a halter for Cloud. Cloud followed him everywhere. It was easy enough for Daine to get him into the paddock. Since the circus incident Daine had been practicing horsemanship, or liberty, with Cloud. They’d been getting pretty good at it. Maybe it was the bond they had. Though today Cloud seemed to have other ideas. 

Instead of listening to Daine. He responded by bringing the mounting block and dropping it at his owner’s feet. Daine stared at the block and then his horse. He let out a sigh and set the block upright. “I suppose it’s time I get back into the swing of things.” He climbed up the step and swung himself up onto Cloud without a problem. Feeling Cloud’s black mane gripped in his hands felt great. It reminded him of when they had saved Justin. Cloud had magically sprouted beautiful wings that carried them to safety. He wondered if Cloud could do it again.

As if reading his mind, Daine was yanked out of his thoughts as the Lusitano walked towards the paddock gate. Without hesitation, Daine bent down and opened the door and off the two went out the entrance of the ranch. Cloud quickly launched himself into a full gallop. Daine got up on Cloud’s neck, his hands easily moving to the rhythm of the horse. He could feel Cloud’s hooves hit the ground at rapid speed. Daine could barely hear anything but the wind, his heartbeat, and the noise of Cloud’s breathing and hoofbeats

Daine had noticed they were coming close to the edge of the peninsula. Before they got too close to the edge, he attempted to turn Cloud. Cloud didn’t budge. “Cloud, stop.” He said, his voice in a bit of panic. Cloud always listened to him. Daine could see ocean now. In a panicked fit. Daine pulled on the stallion’s hair “CLOUD!” He shouted at the stallion, now gripping for dear life. He swore he felt Cloud speed up. As they came towards the rocks, Daine made another attempt to stop the horse but Cloud was already on his way to leaping over the edge. Daine let out a scream as he plummeted towards the sea, closing his eyes tight, though he felt nothing. Did he hit a rock and die on impact? If so, how was he not in hell by now?

Slowly he opened to see he was still on Cloud above the sea, high above the sea. Wait, that couldn’t be right. Daine looked around and found Cloud has sprouted his wings yet again but this time instead of one set, he had two. A large, genuine smile spread across Daine’s lips. He let out a cheer as Cloud whinnied in response. The cheer was cut short as Cloud too a nose dive towards the water again, Daine let out yet another scream and held on tight. Right before they hit the water, Cloud spread his wings out, gliding above the water. Daine could feel the spray of salt water on his face and the strong aroma of it. He was never one for liking water but this might just change his mind. As his pegasus hovered above the water, he bent down and dipped his fingers into the blue sea, his smile coming back.

Daine sat back up right on Cloud and urged him to fly up. Cloud was happy to agree. Daine could feel the chilly air as they rose above the clouds. He watched in awe as Cloud leveled up just how peaceful it was. Nothing could bother them up here. Daine was grateful to have such a good companion. He didn’t need a boyfriend or lover. He had his best friend right here.


End file.
